Toontopia
Here's the cast of the Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Zootopia" Cast *Judy Hopps - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Young Judy Hopps - Feera (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Nick Wilde - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Young Nick Wilde - Young Daffy Duck (Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas) *Chief Bogo - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Mayor Lionheart - Snagglepuss *Yax - Fender (Robots) *Mrs. Otterton - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Dawn Bellwether - Scarlett (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Gazelle - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Officer Clawhauser - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Officer McHorn - Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Stu Hopps - King Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) *Bonnie Hopps - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio; 1940) *Duke Weaselton - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Big - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Fru Fru - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Gideon Grey - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Flash - Sam (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Priscilla - Dakota (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Shrek (Shrek) *Doug - Max (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Finnick - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Frantic Pig - Winnie the Pooh *Emmitt Otterton - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Otterton's Kids - Oliver and Edmond (Oliver & Company/Rock-A-Doodle) *Judy's 275 siblings - Various Kids *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Manchas - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Peter Moosebridge - News-Reporter Dog (Sing) *Fabienne Growley - Scarlett Garcia (Sonic X) *Raymond - James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Kevin - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Koslov - Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Mouse Foreman - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Ripper (Stoked!) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - No Pants Lance (Stoked!) *Landlady - Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Nangi - Aunt Fanny (Robots) *Young Gideon Grey - Rooster Bully 1 (Baby Looney Tunes) *Jaguar - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Bobby Catmull - Junior Asparagus (Veggietales) *Sharla - Young Izzy (Total Dramarama) *Travis - Rooster Bully 2 (Baby Looney Tunes) *Gareth - Charlie Brown *Major Friedkin - Coach Sweaty (The Emperor’s New School) *Wolf who gets Arrested - Duncan (Total Drama) *Cheetah Drives a Cap - Squidward (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Female Elephant - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Savage Manchas - Louie the Mountain Lion (Disney) *Moose Giving Parking Ticket - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Jesse - Scott (Total Drama) *Woolter - Lightning (Total Drama) *Larry - Wayne Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) *Garry - Balto *Savage Tiger - Shern Khan (The Jungle Book) *Beaver Reported - ??? *Sheep Reported - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Pig Reported - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Oryx Reported - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Rabbit Reported - Mulan *Sheep Thug & Guards - Ned, Jed & Fred (Jungle Cubs) Scenes *Toontopia Part 1 - Prolouge/Rooster Bully *Toontopia Part 2 - The Police Adacamy/Mira Leaves Home *Toontopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toontopia *Toontopia Part 4 - TPD/Meter Maid Duty *Toontopia Part 5 - Shrek's Ice Cream Shop *Toontopia Part 6 - "It's Called a Hustle" (Part 1) *Toontopia Part 7 - A Call from Home *Toontopia Part 8 - The Bat Chase *Toontopia Part 9 - Mira Takes the Case *Toontopia Part 10 - "It's Called a Hustle" (Part 2) *Toontopia Part 11 - The Naturalist Club *Toontopia Part 12 - Department of 10 *Toontopia Part 13 - Tudra Town Limo Service *Toontopia Part 14 - Manny *Toontopia Part 15 - Wildcat Goes Insane *Toontopia Part 16 - The Gondola *Toontopia Part 17 - Help from Scarlett *Toontopia Part 18 - Cliffside Asylum *Toontopia Part 19 - We Cracked the Case *Toontopia Part 20 - Mira Gives Up *Toontopia Part 21 - Foghorn Appoligizes to Mira/ Night Howlers Aren't Wolves *Toontopia Part 22 - Mira's Apology *Toontopia Part 23 - Max's Labratory/Train Fight *Toontopia Part 24 - The Natrual History Museum/Scarlett is Arrested *Toontopia Part 25 - The City is Saved *Toontopia Part 26 - Pocahontas' Concert/"Try Everything" *Toontopia Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *Zootopia Clip used *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Baby Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *The Looney Tunes Show *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Snagglepuss *Robots *Cats Don't Dance *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Teen Titans *Pinocchio *The Great Mouse Detective *A Bug's Life *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Oliver and Company *Rock-A-Doodle *Skunk Fu! *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *TaleSpin *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters Univeristy *Stoked *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Total DramaRama *The Emperor's New School *Big City Greens *Robin Hood *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Camp Lazlo *The Princess and the Frog *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Disney Shorts *Mickey Mouse Works *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Enchanted *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron *The Jungle Book *Phineas and Ferb *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *Barnyard *Mulan II *The Legend of Tarzan *Antz *Winx Club *Sonic X *Sitting Ducks *Kingdom Hearts II *Jungle Cubs *The Fox and the Hound *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Chowder *Trolls *Quest for Camelot *Treasure Planet *The Loud House *Snoopy Come Home Gallery MiraNova1.jpg|Mira Nova as Judy Hopps Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Nick Wilde Young Daffy Duck.jpg|Young Daffy Duck as Young Nick Wilde Beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|Beast as Chief Bogo Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Mayor Leo Lionheart Fender Pinwheeler.jpg|Fender as Yax Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Otterton ScarlettOfficialPose.png|Scarlett as Dawn Bellwether Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Gazelle Booster Munchapper.png|Booster as Officer Clawhauser Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg as Officer McHorn Tangean_King.png|Tangean King as Stu Hopps The_blue_fairy_HOM.jpg|Blue Fairy as Bonnie Hopps Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Duke Weaselton Mannybugslife.png|Manny as Mr. Big Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Fru Fru Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Gideon Grey Sam_(Total_Drama_Online).png|Sam as Flash Dakota.png|Dakota as Priscilla Shrek1.png|Shrek as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Max_pose.png|Max as Doug Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Finnick Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Frantic Pig Danny.jpg|Danny as Emmitt Otterton Oliver.jpg|Oliver ROCK_A_DOODLE-320.jpg|and Edmond as Otterton's Kids Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Wildcat-talespin-11.3.jpg|Wildcat as Manchas Dogg.PNG.png|News-Reporter Dog as Peter Moosebridge Scarlet_ep_33.png|Scarlett Garcia as Fabienne Growley James P. Sullivan.png|James P. Sullivan as Raymond Mike Monster.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Kevin MissingLink.jpg|Missing Link as Koslov Jiminyumbrella.gif|Jiminy Cricket as Mouse Foreman Ripper.png|Ripper as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Lance (Stocked!).png|Lance as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Dr. Julia Bleeb.jpg|Dr. Julia Bleed as Landlady Aunt_20Fanny_large.jpg|Aunt Fanny as Nangi DennisHotel2.jpg|Dennis as Jaguar Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Bobby Catmull IzzyDramaRama.png|Young Izzy as Sharla Charlie Brown.png|Charlie Brown as Gareth Coach_Sweetie.png|Coach Sweetie as Major Friedkin TDA DIY Char Duncan.png|Duncan as Wolf who gets Arrested SquidwardTentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Granny-0.png|Granny as Female Elephant Louiethelion.PNG.png|Louie the Mountian Lion as Savage Manchas Lumpus_cheese.jpg|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Moose Giving Parking Ticket ScottRainofTerror.png|Scott as Jesse Lightning_(Total_Drama_Online) (1).png|Lighting as Woolter NUQCvzFh4U0.jpg|Wayne Werewolf as Larry Balto1.jpg|Balto as Garry Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Shere Khan as Savage Tiger Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Sheep Reported Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Pig Reported Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Oryx Reported Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Rabbit Reported NedJedandFred.jpg|Ned, Jed & Fred as Sheep Thug & Guards Category:Uranimated18 Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs